When Lust Strikes
by Jadaknight272
Summary: The Outlander reaches Moriarty's Den, in need of some, 'relief'... Is Nova what she needs? This is a lesbian Fic and is Rated M for sexual content. Reviews appreciated - this is my 1st fic.


The outlander walked into Moriarty's Saloon, eagerly observing everyone as she walked towards the bar, still on edge from escaping her old home: Vault 101. She sat at the bar and caught the eye of the Ghoul barman.  
'What can I get ya smooth skin?' asked the ghoul. The outlander looked up, this new sight of rotten flesh and husky voice didn't phase her, she looked into his bloodshot eyes, then lowered her head into her hands.  
'What's wrong? Never seen a ghoul before or are you too thirsty to talk?' the ghoul asked again.  
' I'll have a drink please, I don't care what of Mister...' murmured the outlander.  
'I'll get you the vodka, and the name's Gob, there ain't no mister around here' said Gob, he poured the outlander a glass of whiskey 'so, what do we call you then smooth skin?'  
'I'm Gaia' she said, staring into her glass of vodka 'nice to meet you Gob', she necked her glass and looked back to Gob 'another one please.'  
'Where are you from?' asked Gob whilst pouring another glass for Gaia 'never seen you around here before, or your threads'.  
Gaia drank her second glass of vodka and winced at the bitter aftertaste it left in her mouth.  
'And I hope you've got the caps to pay for the vodka, you don't want to see a pissed off Moriarty' continued Gob.  
'Yeah I've got the caps. But what's this about threads?' asked Gaia, confused she frowned at Gob ' I'm from Vault 101, it's not far from here'.  
'Is that why you're wearing some kinda jumpsuit?' asked a woman's voice from the other side of the bar.

The woman slowly walked towards Gaia, she leaned on the bar and faced her.  
'Hm?' prompted the woman. Gaia caught the scent of her sweet perfume and looked at her. She was a tall, slender woman with short red hair and wearing little clothing.  
Gaia looked at her 'jumpsuit' and burst into laughter.  
'You're right, that's exactly why I'm wearing a shitty jumpsuit!'  
'Well, I'm Nova, and welcome to Moriarty's Saloon' said Nova, she leaned closer to Gaia and whispered in her ear 'I'd recommend the whiskey we have here, if you can handle something stronger that is? I'll catch up with you later.' Nova winked at Gaia and walked away.

Gaia watched her walk away, she rolled her hips as she strutted around the bar as if she owned the place; this woman had presence.

She turned her attention back to Gob, who was holding a bottle of whiskey.  
'You got the caps smooth skin?' he asked.  
Gaia took her bag off of her back, opened it and grabbed a hand full of bottle caps.  
'Is this enough Gob?' she dropped them onto the bar.  
'That's enough to buy you the bottle' he said, waving the bottle around 'you want it?'  
'I sure do' said Gaia, she handed over the bottle caps and took the bottle 'thank you, want one Gob?' she said while pouring a glass of whiskey for herself.  
'Sure' said Gob, he was surprised; no one had ever offered him a drink before. Gaia filled his glass and raised hers.  
'A toast!' shouted Gaia. Eyes in the bar turned to her 'to bad fucking Karma!' she necked her glass of whiskey and slammed it onto the bar. Her head spun, the whiskey was strong.

Gaia gazed around Moriarty's Saloon, the walls were made from sheets of metal welded together, and the floor was the same. Everything was dusty and rusting, just like the rest of Megaton, and the Wasteland.  
The bar was made of metal, breezeblocks and planks of wood. The furniture was mostly garden furniture; deck chairs and plastic tables, there was one sofa, which looked a bit worse for wear.  
There was quiet natter around the saloon; some people were playing cards whilst others sat in silence with their drinks.

Gaia wasn't interested in them, she wanted to drink, drink to forget. Forget that her father had abandoned her, that she had to fight, kill to escape her own home to save her life. She greatly missed Amata who had aided in her escape, she wanted to drink to forget what her father, The Overseer will do to her if he ever finds out.  
She poured another glass of whiskey, and soon it was time for another glass, then another.

Three quarters of a bottle later and Gaia started to get a swirling feeling in her stomach. She looked around the bar, the room swirled ever so slightly too. She tilted her head to one side, realising that she started to feel numb inside. She had thought about everything, but couldn't feel anything.

'Are all vault dwellers alcoholics? Or is there something wrong smooth skin?' interrupted Gob.  
'I'm not an alcoholic, I just want to forget about everything, even if it's just for one night.' said Gaia, swirling her glass of whiskey before drinking it. ' I need to have some fun I think, take my mind off things.'  
'If it's fun and a good night's sleep you want, you should talk to Nova, she'll give you fun for a price, if you catch my drift?' suggested Gob 'but you don't seem like the type to be sleeping about!'  
Gaia laughed and poured another glass of whiskey 'my friend you have no idea! Although I have only ever been with one woman. We were still good friends, and we were very drunk. She's back in the Vault.'  
Gaia's thoughts drifted off as her mind took her back to the Vault, when she was 16.  
'Come on!' Gob nudged Gaia's shoulder 'you can't leave a man hanging! What happened?' asked Gob.  
'I stuck up for her when some idiots in the Vault tried to wind her up, it was before we took a test called the G.O.A.T, which decides your job in the Vault, we both got great results to decided to celebrate by stealing some of her Dad's booze and drank it in the reactor room.' Gaia took a drink of her whiskey and continued 'we got very drunk and ended up having sex... Then we ended up having sex for years actually.' Gaia's eyes glazed over as she thought about the passionate, secretive sex she and Amata had in the Vault. 'It was fun, sneaking around and stuff, and then I had to leave.'

'That's quite a sob story there' said Nova, she sat on a stool next to Gaia and whispered in her ear 'how about a glass? I just got off work and I'm ready for a drink' she leaned back and stretched, Gaia couldn't help but stare at Nova's amazing figure, and her tantalizing boobs.  
In Gaia's mind she could see Nova on a bad, back arched, legs wide opened and herself in between Nova's legs, tongue deep inside her. She shook herself out of the fantasy as Gob handed her a glass for Nova. She poured Nova a glass.

'Cheers' Nova smiled and winked at Gaia before necking her glass of whiskey. She gave a moan ' I do love whiskey.'  
'Have another!' said Gaia, already pouring another glass for Nova. 'So, what do you do?' she asked, noticing that her speech was becoming a bit slurred.  
'I do, everything, if someone has the right amount of caps' said Nova, she scanned Gaia's body 'you're very fetching hun. I bet you take care of yourself.'  
Gaia blushed and drank her whiskey, pouring another one she took care not to look back at Nova until her cheeks stopped burning, but Nova knew.  
'Don't be shy' whispered Nova, she put her arm around Gaia and massaged her neck. 'Just relax.'

Gaia felt a shiver of delight shoot down her back; she looked at Nova and grinned.  
'I know I'm a whore... But I wont charge you a penny. All you'd need to pay for is your room for the night' whispered Nova, she put her hand on Gaia's leg and leaned in so their noses were touching 'or you could stay in my room? I have the biggest bed in the saloon'.  
'Do you always do this with women?' Gaia asked, Nova laughed.  
'No I don't...' She moved away from Gaia's face 'But when a strange, sexy young woman walks in with a great body and a huge presence I can't help but want to give her the time of her life.' Nova leaned in again and kissed Gaia softly on the lips 'does that answer your question Hun?'

Gob watched as Nova seduced Gaia, he knew it was going to happen and his heart beat increased at the thought of two sexy women in the room next to his getting down and dirty. He thought about the other nights in the past, Nova would seduce women regularly. They would fuck all night and Gob had the guilty pleasure or listening to every moan, giggle and scream the women made.

'Yeah, but I still don't see why you aren't charging me, or why you picked me.' said Gaia, pouring herself another glass of whiskey.  
'You're hot Gaia' said Nova, she moved her hand up Gaia's knee and stroked her thigh 'I wanted to rip that jumpsuit off you the second I saw you.'  
Gaia giggled and drank her glass of whiskey 'well aren't you gifted with the silver tongue' she said.  
'That's not why it's gifted Hun.' whispered Nova 'It has many talents.'  
'Oh yeah?' asked Gaia; intrigued by Nova's statement 'what other talents does your tongue possess?' she leaned closed to Nova.

'Well...' Nova smiled 'why don't you come upstairs? And I'll show you,' Nova stood up and took Gaia's hand. Still grasping the bottle she followed Nova upstairs.

Nova led Gaia upstairs into her room. The room smelled of incense, there was a lamp in the corner of the room providing the dim lighting. Nova took Gaia's bottle of whiskey and placed it on the bedside table, she looked back at Gaia.  
'You wont be needing that anymore' said Nova, she walked to the door and closed it behind Gaia 'why don't you sit down?'  
Gaia went to sit on the bed, but changed her mind. She walked back to Nova who was looking at her seductively. Without alert she pushed Nova up against the door and pinned her by her arms.  
'Don't you tell me what to do' whispered Gaia, she leaned in close to Nova 'no-one tells me what to do' she said looking straight into Nova's bright blue eyes.  
'A bit dominant are we?' asked Nova, she slowly began to slide her hand from Gaia's grasp 'you know sometimes, it's nice to be the one dominated?' she stroked Gaia's arm 'Try it.'  
Gaia kissed Nova and softly hushed her. They kissed again but this time with more passion, and there were more kisses. Gaia let go of Nova and moved her hands slowly down Nova's body. Nova kept her hands on Gaia's neck, pulling them closer together for a more intense kiss.  
Gaia's heart began to race, she could hear her heart beat, she started to kiss Nova's neck, starting from her collar bone she worked her way up until she was nibbling on Nova's ear. Nova shuddered.  
'Oh I like that' whispered Nova, she closed her eyes 'bite me' said Nova; she started to unzip Gaia's jumpsuit, to discover Gaia was wearing nothing underneath.  
Gaia started to bite Nova's neck, softly at first but then harder, pinching Nova's skin inbetween her teeth. The harder Gaia bit Nova, the deeper she moaned.

Nova unzipped Gaia's jumpsuit and lowered it from her shoulders, she took a moment to admire Gaia's breasts, and she stroked her nipples.  
'Gaia, you have huge tits!' Said Nova, she sucked Gaia's nipple and felt it go hard in her mouth, her other hand fondled the other and Gaia's body began to tremble.  
'Nov...' Gaia's voice faded away as the pleasure began to fill her body, she pulled Nova's head up to her level and kissed her.  
Their tongues danced, the taste of their breath mingling turned them on and passion intensified, Nova pulled them closer so their chests were touching.  
Gaia un-zipped Nova's leather jacket, took it off and threw it across the room, then licked from the beginning of her cleavage, to the tip of her chin.  
'Mm' Moaned Nova, she un-clipped her bra and threw it away. She wrapped her arms around Gaia's hips; she began to gyrate on Gaia's pelvis 'I have something I want you to do to me'.  
Gaia stroked Nova's body 'What do you want me to do to you?' she asked, she licked Nova's nipple and bit it. Nova's body jerked and Gaia laughed. 'Come on then, what do you want me to do to you?'

Nova looked at her bedside table and back to Gaia. 'Over here' she said. Gaia watched as Nova walked and opened the drawer and presented her with a strap-on. Gaia gasped, she had never seen one before, only ever read about them in the adult section of the Vault library. She and Amata always wanted to try one but they didn't exist in the Vault.

'Ever used one before?' asked Nova, she slowly walked upto Gaia 'we don't have to if you don't want to, but I think you'd enjoy it.'  
'No I haven't, but I want to' said Gaia, taking the strap-on from Nova she looked at it puzzled, how the hell does she put it on? She put it on the bedside table and pushed Nova onto the bed. 'we should make sure you're wet enough first' said Gaia.  
'But I am wet.'  
'I'm not convinced.' Gaia stroked inbetween Nova's legs, she was already quite wet.  
She mounted and started kissing Nova. She kissed her neck, and worked her way down to her ribs, then her stomach.  
Nova gyrated to the feel of Gaia's soft lips on her body, Gaia bit her stomach and by reflex, Nova scraped her nails up Gaia's back.

Gaia winced at first, but the pain soon turned into a burning sensation, and she liked it. She looked up to Nova who was looking back waiting for approval, Gaia winked and carried on kissing Nova's body. She unzipped Nova's hot pants, Nova wasn't wearing any underware. She was shaved and Gaia couldn't wait to go down on her.  
'Are you going to fuck me now?' asked Nova, she was breathing heavily.  
'I'll fuck you when you're ready' whispered Gaia. She started to kiss Nova's pussy, Nova's raised her hips to try and tempt Gaia.  
'You tease...' uttered Nova 'you wait until it's your turn.'

Gaia, ignoring Nova's threat removed her hot pants and threw them to one side, Nova's lustrous pussy was almost dripping. Gaia crawled up Nova so their noses were touching.  
'Do you want me Nova?' asked Gaia, she stroked Nova's slit, she gave a loud moan.  
'Yes! Yes fuck me Gaia!' shouted Nova.

Gaia stood up and slowly un-zipped the rest of her jumpsuit and stepped out of it. Nova sat up on her elbows to watch, she bit her lip as Gaia reached for the strap-on.  
'Put it on me' ordered Gaia.  
Without a word Nova climbed to her knees and fastened the strap-on to Gaia. Gaia looked down at the strap-on, it looked so big to her. Nova began to suck on the dildo, suddenly it didn't look so big. Nova started to deepthroat it, as Nova did the strap-on would hit Gaia's clit, making her moan.  
Feeling turned on, Gaia's hips started to gyrate to the rhytm of Nova's blowjob, Nova seemed to like it.

Soon Gaia had hold of Nova's hair and was thrusting into her mouth, gagging Nova with the strap-on. The end of the dildo continued to thrust onto Gaia's clit, it was making her so wet she could feel it inbetween her legs. Nova ran her hand up Gaia's inner thigh, she slowly inserted two fingers into Gaia's pussy.

Gaia's legs almost gave way, they trembled as Nova thrusted her fingers deep into her pussy. Gaia gasped and thrusted harder, Nova pulled away and looked up at Gaia and smiled.  
'Stand up' ordered Gaia, and without objection Nova did. Gaia turned her around and ushered her onto the bed. Nova bent over onto all fours and Gaia wasn't far behind her.

Gaia teased Nova by rubbing the dildo on her pussy, it glistened with Nova's wet. Nova's pussy was almost throbbing for Gaia's dildo.  
'Give it to me, please' begged Nova 'please, fuck me...' Nova was panting.  
Gaia slowly inserted the dildo into Nova's slit, Nova gasped and leaned back so the dildo was deep inside her. Gaia started to pump her hips into a rhythm and thrust the dildo inside Nova.  
Nova shoved backwards so she was fucked harder, Gaia digged her nails into Nova's hips and thrusted hard. Nova started panting, she clenched her duvet and moaned loudly, her lips gripping the pistoning dildo.

'Fuck me! Harder Gaia! Harder' screamed Nova, she pushed herself back harder towards Gaia. Gaia picked up her rhythm and it became harder and faster, her thighs slapped against Nova's butt cheeks.  
Nova moaned loudly as Gaia scraped her nails down her back and then spanked her 'Yes!' screamed Nova.  
Gaia felt Nova's body tense up, after squirting her cum onto Gaia's thighs, she collapsed onto the bed.

Gaia gently took the dildo out of Nova gently, she leaned downed and kissed her bum.  
'Thank you...' whispered Nova, she sounded tired 'you were so-' before Nova could finish her sentence Gaia kissed her.  
Nova rolled onto her back and sprawled out on the bed, she looked at Gaia's legs; they were trembling. Nova stroked Gaia's body and smiled 'You have an amazing body' Nova sat up 'I can't wait to get on top of it'.

'Thank you!' Gaia laughed, she laid next to Nova and took off the strap-on. She stroked inbetween her legs; her hand was soaked. 'You've made me very wet' she said.  
'I'm going to fuck you with that strap-on' said Nova 'I want you to cum all over me' she sat up and smiled.  
'I want your tongue inside of me, not that piece of plastic' whispered Gaia, pointing to the strap-on 'i'd rather finger myself, if you aren't going to'.

Nova raised her eyebrow 'oh you wouldn't.' she said 'you want my tongue inside you'.

'Maybe I want my fingers inside me? And I would.' Gaia winked at Nova.  
Gaia laid on her back, she stroked her tits and rubbed her wet clit softly. Nova suddenly sat up and mounted Gaia, she looked shocked.  
'Hello' whispered Gaia, she slowly slid two fingers into her slit and thrusted softly. Nova was motionless as she watched Gaia masturbate underneath her.  
Gaia gyrated, thrusting harder into her pussy, she looked into Nova's eyes and smiled 'i'm so wet Nova...'  
Nova lost her breath.

Gaia's pussy was burning with pleasure, it flowed through her body like electricity and she loved it. She fingered herself harder and the sound of Nova's breathing spurred her on. Her body jolted as she began to climax; she wanted to finish herself off but she pulled her fingers out.  
'Finish me off Nova' ordered Gaia, she grabbed Nova by the neck.

Nova put Gaia's wet fingers in her mouth and sucked them; she enjoyed the way Gaia tasted.  
She lowered herself down to Gaia's pussy and kissed her clit, she suddered with delight. Nova's tongue gently circled her clit whilst a finger teased Gaia's lips. She could feel her juices dripping onto her fingers, she could even feel herself getting wet again.

Gaia stroked Nova's hair and her shoulders while Nova's tongue flicked her clit again and again.  
'Nova, finger me.' Instructed Gaia.

Nova sat cross-legged on the bed, she ushered Gaia to sit on top of her, Gaia wrapped her legs around her and started to kiss Nova.  
Nova slowly slid two fingers into Gaia and thrusted gently, Gaia moaned and tilted her head back. With her eyes closed she stroked Nova's hair as she licked her hard nipples.

'Does that feel good?' Nova asked.  
'Yeah' murmered Gaia in between a deep moan 'this is a great posit-'  
before she could finish Nova thrusted hard into Gaia and tickled her G-spot. Gaia's head swung back as she tried to catch her breath but Nova wouldn't let her, she pounded Gaia hard and fast, keeping one arm around her to pull her close.

Gaia panted, she dug her nails into Nova's shoulders and back, trying to sustain the feeling of ectasy as her orgasm sent her legs into a spasm. She came over Nova's fingers, still inside her wet pussy.  
'Oh my God' cried Gaia, she fell backwards onto the bed, Nova climed from between her legs and laid next to her. 'Thank you...' whispered Gaia.

They kissed for a while, and soon they slept the rest of the night away.


End file.
